Across All of Time and Space in a Big Blue Box
by Tokyo Oranges
Summary: A series of drabbles and oneshots featuring the Doctor his companions, friends and enemies. Shenanigans, hilarity, adventure, drama and maybe even a few tears will ensue.
1. Handcuffs Again

"Spoilers."

"River, If you can't tell me where we're going, can you at least take these handcuffs off?" The Doctor groaned, trying to wriggle free of them.

"I could. But what fun would that be Sweetie?" River teased. She shot the time lord a wry grin from across the TARDIS console.

"But it's my TARDIS!" The Doctor cried.

"And I'm flying her at the moment, much better than you ever could I might add."

"I hate you sometimes." The Doctor said, glaring at his wife.

"No you don't." If anything her grin became a bit wider as she pulled a lever and smoothly landed the TARDIS.


	2. For Her Thief

He's been moping about for far too long. A week ago, or was it tomorrow, tenses are a funny thing when you exist across all of space and time simultaneously. Anyway, I stopped him from throwing himself into the time vortex.

We still have things to do my thief. I can't let you do something so stupid now can I?

I think he knew how badly I wanted to scold him, judging by how loudly he swore when I slammed my doors in his face. It was the first time I heard him speak in Gallifreyan since the end of the war.

Perhaps it's time he took in another stray? I know just the place - Earth, London, The year 2005. He does seem fond of these human creatures anyway. There were also Autons causing trouble, so that was something.

He takes care of the Autons no problem, but takes off before he can take his stray with him. Of course I will be having none of that and land right back where we were. I think he gets it and soon enough the human girl is with him.

Perhaps now he'll start to heal?


	3. A Childhood Memory

AN - Unfortunately I don't own Doctor Who… That belongs to the BBC.

Anyway, Allons-y!

* * *

The twins suns set behind the glass dome of the city of the time lords, casting it in a brilliant golden glow. The sky above blazed red orange. Below two young time lords were walking through an expansive field of scarlet grass. One had his nose stuck in a book, seemingly oblivious to his surroundings but not once did he falter.

The other was walking backwards in front of him, chattering away. He glanced behind him for a moment, spotting a tall hill in the distance.

"Theta!" He cried suddenly, "Race you to the top!" he said turning around and running as fast as he could toward the hill.

"Hey, Koschei!" Theta cried, closing his book with a snap and irritably shoving it into his pocket before taking off after his friend.

He finally crested the top of the hill, panting heavily, both his hearts racing.

"Give a little warning next time." He said, looking up at Koschei. "Like a ready set go or something."Koschei grinned and flopped down on the hilltop. "What fun would that be?"

Theta lay down next to his friend, folding his hands behind his head and looking up at the sky. "I would have won that's what."

"Yeah right." Koschei rolled to his side. "Maybe when the council decides to repeal their whole non interference policy."

Theta laughed. "One of these days I'm going to get off this planet. I'll be out there different planets, galaxies, anything and everything!" he said, gesturing to the sky.

"Barely initiated and you're already planning on going rogue are you?"

Theta turned to his friend with a wry grin, "Of course! Gallifrey's all stuffy and rules and don't interfere with other planets because it's bad for some reason."

"What are you going to do then?" Koschei asked. "Steal a TARDIS and fly off into the great unknown?"

"That's the general idea, there's an old type 40 in the museum. It's doors looked like they were open a crack last time I was there."

Both of the young time lords laughed.

"You should come with me." Theta said, finally catching his breath.

"Really?" Koschei asked, "Why me?"

"You're my friend, why else?" Theta sat up, stretching his arms.

In the distance the two boys could hear a bell coming from the city. Koschei instantly paled and his eyes widened in fear.

"What's wrong?" Theta asked, concerned for his friend.

"N-nothing, it's just that my initiation ceremony's tonight, I thought I told you."

Theta smacked his forehead. "How could I forget?" He said scolding himself.

"Because you're a scatterbrained idiot." Koschei replied, grinning at his friend, though his smiled did little to hide the fear he felt.

"It's okay if you're scared, I know I was." Theta said.

"It's not that, they say some people went mad after looking into the schism." Koshei sat up and wrapped his arms around his legs, resting his chin on his knees.

"That's just some kind of myth, It's never happened before." Theta put a hand on his shoulder. You're going to be just fine I promise, cross both my hearts." He made a crossing gesture over both sides of his chest.

"If you say so." Koschei said, getting to his feet.

* * *

'_Oh how wrong you were Doctor.' _The master said, looking down at the Earth from the windows of Valliant. A swarm of toclafane flew by as they descended to the planet below. Idly he tapped the infernal rhythm that had plagued his every moment since his childhood against the glass.

"How wrong indeed." He said softly a small smile creeping across his face.


	4. Sleeping is Rubbish

The fire burned white hot, turning everything it touched to ash. Time Lords, Daleks and every other wretched thing created during this war screamed as they were consumed by the fires. One by one however, they faded away as they too were consumed by the inferno.

Yet, The Doctor could still hear someone screaming, himself.

The doctor woke with a start, nearly tumbling from the sling beneath the TARDIS floor. Someone, probably Amy, had put a blanket over him. He flung it to the ground, his hearts still racing.

"Just a dream." He muttered, running his hands through his hair. The doctor took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

"Just a stupid dream."


	5. Bowties, Tea and Convoluted Plots

**AN: The following is more than a bit convoluted, but the image of Ten and Eleven discussing bow ties over tea was too amusing to pass up. And River pops up out of nowhere … I hope you enjoy anyway. :D**

* * *

The Doctor ran up to the TARDIS, his long brown coat flapping behind him. He unlocked it and pulled open the door, only to find out it wasn't _his_ TARDIS. A floppy haired man in a tweed jacket looked up from the console over at him.

"Hello!" He said brightly.

"What?" The Doctor stared at the man in disbelief.

The floppy haired man inhaled sharply. "Oh, it's you, this could possibly be very not good."

"What?" The Doctor repeated.

"Like I said, very not good, how about some tea?"

"What?"

* * *

"Really? A bow tie?" The Tenth Doctor said, staring at his future regeneration across the table.

"Yes, bow ties are cool." Eleven replied smugly, adjusting the offending object around his neck. "And you'll be wearing one, one day."

Ten sighed and drank from his mug, feeling a bit more than mildly annoyed. Perhaps this is how his fifth incarnation felt when they quite literally crashed into each other a while back.

"Well, your fashion sense could be worse." Ten mused.

"So, he doesn't know about the fez then sweetie?"Eleven choked on a large gulp of tea, coughing violently. "R-river!" He gasped as soon as he caught his breath.

Ten could only stare, dumbfounded. The last time he had seen Professor River Song, she had him handcuffed to a bit of railing while she wired herself into the Library's computer. Currently she was leaning against the kitchen entrance, observing the two of them with a wry smirk.

"What are you doing here!" Eleven cried in exasperation.

"I was about to ask the same of him, not that I mind." River teased.

Eleven huffed and glowered over at the mysterious woman. She merely smiled at him. Ten looked from Eleven to River, All in all they genuinely did seem to care about one another. He wasn't sure if he was okay with this. It was hard not to remember seeing her corpse back in the library when he looked at her. His other self probably saw this as well, knowing that one day she would have to go to The Library.

"I think I might have landed my TARDIS right on top of his."

"You did what?" Ten cried, flinging his hands up in exasperation. "You can't land a TARDIS on top of a TARDIS, that would blow a hole in the universe!"

As if on cue the cloister bell began to ring. Whether or not the TARDIS was actually waiting for that moment to set of the alarm, they would never know. Instantly the two time lords rushed past River, into the console room. River meanwhile shook her head, smiling to herself as she followed them.

"What were you doing in Chiswick anyway?" Ten said as they scrambled around the console, flipping various switches and levers, trying to disengage their TARDISes.

"I was doing stuff, okay!" Eleven replied, fervently punching something into his typewriter.

Ten raised an eyebrow, "You landed here by mistake?"

"Yes! No! Probably!" Eleven cried, pulling a lever.

Subtly River flipped a switch on the console, there was a violent jerking motion and the cloister bell stopped.

"River, did you touch something?" Eleven said, glancing over at her, looking slightly irritated.

"No sweetie, it was just you." She said, however the smug look across her face said otherwise.

"Well, anyway," Eleven said, looking away from his wife, "My TARDIS shouldn't be right on top of yours anymore."

"I can say it's been, er, interesting to say the least, Doctor." Ten said.

"Likewise, Doctor." Eleven replied with a grin.

Ten stepped out of the TARDIS and came up face to face with Donna.

"What exactly is going on? Why are there two TARDISes?" She asked.

The Doctor looked behind him to see that his other self's TARDIS was parked right next to his. "I was uh, talking to myself." He replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"What exactly do you mean? Talking to yourself?"

At that moment the other TARDIS began to take off with it's familiar grating noise.

"Anyway!" The Doctor said brightly "Where were we of to again?" He said, pushing open the door to his own TARDIS. "Oh right, Midnight."

Donna shook her head and followed the time lord into the police box.


End file.
